1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an imaging apparatus capable of reducing the startup time sensible to the user.
2. Description of the Related Art
Patent literature 1 discloses a camera that detects operation for taking out the camera from a bag for example to allow the state to promptly transition from the power-saving stand-by state to the photographing-ready state.